The possession of a ski or snowboard having a style and an aesthetics corresponding to one's own taste is a need that manufacturers have been taking into account for several years. To meet this need adequately, marketing services are enlisted today, with the task of accurately grasping the market trends, particularly in terms of style and fashion. For the same purpose, it is common for several ranges of skis or snowboards to be proposed at the same time by the same manufacturer, these ranges being distinguished from one another by their respective aesthetics.
The services of marketing specialists and/or the proposal of several ranges of different styles represent solutions that are costly, without necessarily yielding satisfactory results.
It is also known how to improve the visual appearance of a used board for gliding on snow by masking the wear on its top by an adhesive tape, as proposed by each of the documents FR-2 165 278 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,237. Obviously, decorative motifs and/or inscriptions can be associated with such an adhesive tape. Today, however, the top surface of such boards are made from tougher materials than those used at the time when it was proposed to perform renovations by the application of adhesive tapes. These materials are now so rugged that the problem of premature wear of the top of a board for gliding on snow is a secondary factor today. Furthermore, an adhesive tape added on is unsuitable for the requirements of current consumers in terms of finish.
Moreover, any board for gliding on snow is intended to be equipped with a binding for connecting a boot. This binding is generally immobilized on the board by means of screws, each of which is screwed into the threaded hole of an insert present in the board.